1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an anisotropic conductive film, to a method of manufacturing the anisotropic conductive film, and to a display device including the anisotropic conductive film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are classified into liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, electrophoretic display (“EPD”) devices, and the like, based on a light emitting scheme thereof.
In general, the display device includes a display panel for displaying an image and a circuit member for driving the display panel. The circuit member may include, for example, a driving chip or a flexible printed circuit board (“FPCB”), which are typically mounted on an edge portion of the display panel. For example, the driving chip may be directly mounted on the display panel through an anisotropic conductive film (“ACF”) in a chip-on-glass (“COG”) manner, or alternatively, may be mounted on a tape carrier package (“TCP”) or on a flexible film in a chip-on-film (“COF”) manner to be connected to the display panel through the ACF.
Recently, display devices have been developed to have high definition, which may result in a planar area of a non-display area of the display devices decreasing, and the width and the interval of wirings decreasing. Accordingly, there is a difficulty in stably aligning the circuit member on a substrate to be adhered thereto using the ACF.
It is to be understood that this background of the present disclosure is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology disclosed herein, and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to the effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.